Cheating Lying and Loving
by DeannaNerox3
Summary: Matt is dating Eve. Lori is jealous. Eve reads nasty text messages from the crazy ex-girlfriend. Matt finds out.. Also with Jeff/Maria. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: Matt/Eve, Jeff/Maria. May bring others in later. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. If I did.. I'd have a field day.**

**Rating: M - Cursing, may contain sexual content... Later.**

**Please.. This is my first story.. No flaming!  
**

Matt was daydreaming, again.. Like he usually is. Suddenly, Eve waved her head right in front of his face, getting him to snap out of it.

"Matty, you in there?"

Matt suddenly jerked his head to look at Eve, "Yeah.. Babe.. Daydreaming again. Sorry."

"Well, I hope you weren't daydreaming about that freak, Lori."

"Eve.. Now, you know I wasn't."

"Good.. because we have SmackDown! Soon, and you need to get ready." Eve slams the bathroom door shut, and goes to get ready, and Matt goes down to meet Jeff. When she see's that Matt is gone.. Eve decides to go through his cell phone. Seeing these text messages from Lori saying.. "I love you"

"What the hell, Matt! I thought you were done with her."

Xxx

Eve, nervously walks down to meet Maria, her best friend down in the lobby for breakfast.

"Maria?" Her voice was unsteady, and she slowly sat down into the chair across from her best friend.

"Yeah, Eve.. What's wrong?" Maria said, concerned.

"I think Matt is talking to Lori.. Again. I went through his text messages.. She's saying 'I love you' and all this other stuff. I'm really worried."

"Awe. Hon, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I mean.. He dumped her, and I doubt he wants Lori back.. She was psycho.. Jeff was talking about her." She said, soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess so.. I just don't want her screwing things up for us."

"Well.. You're a wrestler.. Just spear her, and I think she could leave you alone." Maria said, laughing.

Xxx

"JEFF! Get your rainbow colored ass over here, NOW!" Matt said, playfully.

"Matt.. Dude.. What's your problem? I've been up all of twenty minutes, and I'm getting yelled at." Jeff walked over to Matt, and hit him on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah.. Stop your complaining. Dude. Lori is texting me again, and I think Eve is getting suspicious. Man, I don't want her fucking things up." Matt said as he sat down at the empty barstool that sat near them.

" I thought you were done with her. She's friggen' psycho, dude. Just have Eve beat her up, or something." Jeff said, chuckling.

"Man, that's not funny. I'm worried. And you make jokes. Dick hole." Matt said, getting really frustrated.

"Awe, come on Matty, you know I was joking. Trying to lighten up the situation.. Ya know? That's what I do.. Remember? Stop freaking out.. I bet it will just pass.. Like it always does. Do you have your phone now?"

"Shit! No, I don't.. I bet she read them.. And now I'm screwed." Matt stated, getting even more worried.

"Go talk to her about it.. After SmackDown, of course.. Don't want her getting all hot before it." Jeff stated, matter of factly.

Matt shrugged at this, and walked out up to his room. Looking, and hoping that Eve didn't see his cell phone.

Xxx

Smack down! Was in Matt's hometown, of North Carolina tonight, he was sure Lori would be around, that worried him to no end. He tried to go home, but Lori was there… Eve was in the passenger.

"Matty, babe… Who is that girl in your hot tub… Naked?" Eve asked, getting worried, thinking that Matt was cheating on her… And he was quickly getting rid of the evidence, by driving away. Matt had no response.

"Matt! Who the hell is she?!" Eve asked, fuming.

"Eve… She's no one, now be quiet!" Matt asked, almost reaching for her mouth, but stops.

Eve gasped and stopped talking. She was worried. Matt had never talked to her like that. She just knew it had something to do with Lori. She'd be hell bent if she didn't find out what was going on. "Matty… I read those text messages from Lori. I know what she's doing." Eve cupped her mouth. She knew, in Matt's state, she shouldn't have said that.

Matt's eyes glazed over, like he had turned evil. "Eve… You don't trust me anymore? Why were you going through my stuff? Huh? Eve? You going to answer me… Honey." Matt said, almost demonic.

"Matt… I… I… do trust you… All of a sudden you started day dreaming again. You stopped. Now it's coming back up. I was worried. I'm sorry…" Eve said, apologetically.

"Eve…" Matt tried to calm down, but he couldn't. "Eve, you do not understand, you just won't."

"Whatever, Matty…" Eve gets out of the car, and slams the door. Walking towards Matt's house. Matt quickly got out of the car, and tried to follow her. She was just a little to fast for him even though Matt is in great shape. "Matt… Stop following me! I can handle this… She's just a stupid whore!"

"Eve… BABE! Stop. She's psycho, she may as well kill you!" Matt said grabbing her wrist. Eve tried to pull away, but Matt's grip was too strong. "Eve… Come back to the car… Let me deal with her." Matt said pulling her back to the car.

"Matty, fine… I just don't want you cheating on me." Eve said, calming down, walking back to the car. Suddenly, Matt got a text message from Lori… "Awe. Babe. You were gonna bring your girlfriend to me your fuck buddy? I'm flattered." Eve grabbed the phone and read it.

"FUCK BUDDY!? Matt… Your cheating on me?" Eve said, suddenly, getting mad all over again.

"Eve, I'm not cheating on you. I swear! I don't know what she's talking about." Matt said, slightly confused, yet relieved, in an odd way.

"Oh. Matt, I'm sure. I'm sure your not cheating on me. I'm sure you really hate her. Now just take me home, so I can get away from you!" Eve was really starting to get mad again.

Xxx

Eve knew they had to do another love scene on Smack Down tonight. She really didn't want too, but it was this or her job. She knew what she had to do, and she will try… But after talking to Maria and Jeff about this… Coincidently, Jeff was there too. Eve sighed, and knocked on the door of Maria's hotel room.

"Who is it?" Maria said, questionably.

"Maria.. It's me.. Eve.. Your best friend? Yeah. Let me in." Eve said, a little irritated. Maria could sense it in her voice.

"Eve… What are you doing here? You have Smack Down! Soon."

"Yeah, I know. I don't care. We went to Matt's house…" Eve realized Jeff was sitting on the bed, confused. "Oh, I'm sorry Jeff… I didn't realize you were here… I can leave, and talk to you later Maria… If I was interrupting anything." Eve said, almost walking out the door.

"No. You stay. Jeff… Mind giving us some time?" Maria asked, pulling Eve back into the room.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, babe." With this, he left the room giving Maria a soft kiss, and Eve a goodbye hug.

"Eve, as you were saying?" Maria stated, and she moved her hands in a gesture Eve knew she could go on.

"Okay, as I was saying, Matty drove me to his house, and there was a girl in his hot tub… Naked." Maria put up her hand at this, signaling Eve to stop.

"She was NAKED!? In Matt's hot tub!?" The brunette Diva, asked.

"Yes. Naked. In Matt's hot tub." Eve getting very frustrated from the stopping and starting. "Anyway, as I was saying… We got there, and she was in there… I told Matt about the text messages I read, and he told me to shut up… He had this fire in his eyes, Maria, I was scared. So, I went to go after her. He stopped me… I was fine, yeah, I was pissed… But I was calming down until little, innocent Matty got a text message from little old skanky Lori, saying… 'Awe… You brought your girlfriend to meet your fuck buddy?' that, I got mad at, and freaked. So he took me home." Eve finished, slightly out of breath.

"Wow… Matty is really messing up… Isn't he? I'm sorry, Eve. Wait… Don't you guys have another segment tonight where you have to kiss?" Maria asked, interested.

"Yeah, I do… I don't know how I can do it. " Eve sighed, and got up and went to the door. "I gotta go get ready.. Wish me luck?"

"Luck!" Maria said, exstatic.

With this, Eve left for the door.. And drove off, speeding towards the arena.

**Please Read and Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

SmackDown! Was finally on, and it was time for Eve and Matt's perfect promo, in there perfect love life, perfect everything. Wrong. Nothing was perfect. Eve was mad; Matt was confused, sad, and well… Irritated.

Trying not act frustrated, and just beat the living hell out of Matt right there on the spot, Eve spoke, softly, "Matt, on your perfect title defense against MVP again this week, how do you feel?"

"Well, babe," Eve cringed at that statement. She wasn't too sure if that was true, what he said... _babe._ Matt went on, "I feel awesome. I have my United States title, and my awesome girlfriend." Eve wanted to punch Matt right in the mouth. "I mean… I have the most beautiful Diva, in all of WWE, and I'm putting prestige back into the United States Championship!" Eve really wanted to pop him now. She loved being called beautiful, but not when she thought it was all kayfab. All for show. "Eve? You in there?" Matt said, wondering when she was going to say her lines.

"What? Sorry… Oh… Yeah. Do you think that MVP has a chance at your title again in the future?" Eve said, motioning towards the United States Championship title, he held around his shoulder.

"Well, Evey…" What the fuck?! Did he just say Evey? "I think he can have as many title shots as he wants, doesn't mean he'll win MY United States Championship!" Matt said this as he held the title over his head, then grabs the back of Eve's head, and pulls her in for the kiss of a lifetime.

"Um… Erm… Bye Matty…" Eve said, shocked, stunned, and dumb-witted. She didn't know what to do. Was he cheating on her? Did he really love her? She didn't know anymore. She thought that this called for a little chat session, with good ol' Rainbow haired Warrior, Jeff Hardy.

Xxx

Eve flipped open her cell phone, and dialed Jeff's number. This was weird. She never, ever calls Jeff. Yeah, sure, she occasionally texts him to see if he's with Matt, but never to have a sit down conversation with him.

"Jeff?" Eve said, kind of nervously.

"Yeah, Eve… What's up?" Jeff was really confused.

"Can I talk to you about Matty? I'm really confused about him right now." Eve was really nervous now… What if Maria got mad at her?!

"Yeah, sure Eve… He has been acting a little weird lately. Want to meet in the lobby?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah… Sounds good. Leaving now. Later." Without waiting for a response, Eve shut the phone, and went to meet Jeff in the lobby.

"Hey Jeff!" Eve said, acting fine, but really nervous.

"Oh, hey Eve…" The Extreme Enigma said, looking up from his magazine article.

"Jeff… What's going on with Matty? I mean, he's been all weird the last two weeks. And the incident earlier…" Eve trailed off, trying not to cry.

"Eve, I don't know what's going on with him. I think he's just worried. Worried that Lori is gonna ruin everything… Like she did before." Jeff said, as gentle as possible. Eve knew what he was talking about. Eve and Matt had tried to date before, but Lori always got in the way… Somehow, she was real snake-like, like Randy Orton. It bugged her to no end that Matt had found someone knew.

"Yeah, I know…. I don't want that happening either. I love Matt, I really do… I just I saw those texts, and her in his hot tub, I got worried. I just want her out of his life! Jeff, what do I do?" Eve asked him, concerned for both her and Matt.

"Now, I don't think there's anything you can do. He's gotta deal with this himself, and I don't really know if that's going to break you guys up… Or not." Jeff stated, he really didn't want too. He knows how much Matt loves Eve, and from what Maria tells him, Eve loves Matt just as much, if not, more.

Xxx

Matt had been on the other side of the lobby, listening in on everything. He didn't want to easdrop, but he couldn't resist himself from not. He didn't miss Lori, at least… He thought he didn't. All those text messages from her reminded him of her touch, her smell… He had to stop these thought. He couldn't. They were constantly flooding through his mind. He decided to call her.

"Lori…?" Matt trailed off… He knew this was a bad idea. He had a feeling. He just had to clear things up.

"Hm… Matty decided to call me. The fuck buddy." Lori said, sounding very slut-ish.

"Lori. Now, you know everything ended with us when I dumped you on your ass, six months ago" That felt good to say, but at the same time… He didn't mean it.

"Oh, Matty, but we all know you still love me. I still love you. So why don't you just come over to your house, strip off all your clothes so I can see your sexy body again and we'll have fun just like we used too." Lori said, hopefully. She really did love him, in her weird, disgusting way.

"No, Lori. I can't. I will come see you, just to clear things up. I will not have sex with you. Okay?" Matt was getting very much hard at the thought of him and Lori.

"Okay, Matty, I'm in your hot tub… Don't keep me waiting too long. You know I hate being teased." Matt didn't bother to answer; he hung up, and drove over to his home… Where, just where he thought she'd be… She was.

Xxx

Eve was trying to call Matt… Eight times she had called. No answer. Eve tried to call one more time.

"Hey, it's Matty… You've reached my cell… Well, you know what to do when that beeps goes off!"

"Damn it, Matt. Where are you?" Eve thought, getting very mad.

Xxx

Meanwhile, on the other side of town…

"Lori… Why the hell are you naked in my hot tub?" Matt asked, really mad.

"Oh, stop being a little bitch, and get in. I know they are your swim trunks. Good, you came prepared." Lori looked him up and down and licked her lips. He was still as sexy as usual.

Matt sighed. "Fine, I'll get in… No funny business, you know I'm dating someone." Matt said, sliding himself into the hot tub. No, he knew, not just someone. The one. The love of his life. Eve Torres, he knew he wanted to spend his life with her. He just had some unfinished business. So, he thought.

"Good," Lori moved uncomfortable close to Matt, starting to grope his leg. Matt felt uncomfortable, yet comfortable at the same time. Lori always made him feel like this. He didn't understand why. He felt like a little school girl. When he was with Eve, he felt t like this… Just in a different way. He felt so weird. He inched away from Lori.

"Lor. Stop it. I love Eve." _Love_ did he really know what that meant anymore?

Xxx

Eve kept trying to call, no luck. She thought he was in the gym, so he left his phone in the car. Yeah, that's it. She still felt worried, though.

Xxx

"Of course you do, Matty… Then why are you here? With me? Letting me grope your leg?" Lori moved her hand a little bit closer up to his cock… He was trying to control himself.

"I just… I need to know, that all my feeling for you are gone. I need to feel secure in my relationship with Eve." Matt wanted to move her hand away from him, but he couldn't do it.

"Oh… Yeah, Matty… I feel you. Don't fight it. You know you love it when I grope your thigh like I'm doing." Lori moved her hand to the waist line of his swimming trunks. Matt felt himself stiffen when Lori pressed her lips against Matt's neck, putting feathery kisses down his neck, then his stomach, then hitting every abs as she went down. She knew his weak spot, right next, and a little under his left nipple. Matt tried to protest, but all he could do was just let out a little moan. This made Lori smirk, and she knew he had him right where she wanted him.

"Lori… Stop… Oh… Jesus, Lori! Stop it!" Matt said, panting in between breaths.

"No. You know that you love it…" Lori spoke, seductively, as she slid her hand down into Matt's pants, lightly stroking the side of his semi-hard cock.

"Jesus Christ Lori! This is wro-" Matt trailed off when he felt Lori's hand wrap around his now, hard cock.

"No… Matty, I'd rather do this…" She pulled Matt out of the water, with some of Matt's help, and untied his swimming trunks, and slid them down his legs, and threw them out of the hot tub.

"Lori. No… Stop… Oh… JESUS!" Matt moaned, and squeezed the side of the hot tub as he felt Lori's tongue slide up and down the underside of his aching cock. Slowly, she started to engulf all of Matt's cock into her mouth, and gently starting to lick the tip of his cock, licking off some of the pre-cum. Boy, Matt was hard, and he felt like shit about it… He knew if Eve found out, he'd kill him. They would be over, he stopped the thought when Lori pulled off.

"Lori… What the fuck? Why did you stop?" Matt took a hold of Lori's hair, and pulled head back down.

"Oh, Matty… I knew you couldn't resist me." Lori stated as she pulled her hand out from the water, and stroked Matt.

"Jesus Lori! Just fucking suck me off, already!" Matt getting angry, opened her mouth with his two fingers, and shoved his cock back in her mouth, and she sucked him, and hard. Matt grabbed the side of the hot tub, and let out a gut wrenching moan, as he came inside of Lori's mouth. She swallowed everything… Then happily, licked the left over's off his thighs.

Xxx

Eve was getting worried now, and she tried calling him again, no answer, she was mad now. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU MATT?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings; Matt/Eve, Jeff/Maria.**

**Rating: M. Language, and sexual content.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

"Jeff, man, I fucked up!" Matt said, when Jeff answered his phone.

"What the hell are you talking about, man? How did you fuck up?" Jeff said, intrigued.

"Dude… I let Lori blow me last night. Jesus, she knows how to suck!" Matt said, disgusting, but also happy it happened.

"Matt! What the hell are you talking about? You made Lori suck you off! You meet me in the lobby, now. Maria is there, and she is going to know too." Jeff was getting really pissed. He knew Maria would tell Eve, but that's what he planned. Jeff hung up on Matt, and went down to the lobby. He went on and told Maria everything. Maria was fuming. She couldn't believe it.

"What are you talking about, Jeff? Matt cheated on Eve? She's gonna be devastated!" Maria, stated, upset for her best friend.

"Yeah, I know. Matt's coming down now…" Jeff was cut off when Maria saw Matt, and chased after him.

"Matt! I can't believe you! I thought you loved her! She loves you!" Maria screamed at Matt. Matt was getting upset that Jeff had told Maria. He knew he would. But he thought he could at least explain himself first.

"Maria. Let me explain, I didn't know it was going to happen, it just… Did!" Matt was trying to stop Maria from punching him in the face, by grabbing her wrist. "Stop it! Maria. Your gonna hurt me, or yourself."

"I wanna hurt you! You know I'm going to tell Eve, right?" Maria explained trying to get out of Matt's grip. Matt finally let go, and spoke softly.

"You can't do that, Maria. It was a stupid mistake. It won't happen again, I swear" Matt didn't know if he knew what he meant, he didn't want it to happen again… Right? He wasn't too sure, anymore. "I love Eve Torres" He thought to himself. Did he? Really?

"Your damn right it won't happen again! She's never gonna talk to you again after I tell her!" Maria went back over, and sat next to Jeff. "Can you please knock some sense into him? I mean, he actually thinks that I won't tell Eve!"

Xxx

Eve went down to the arena, walking past Matt, Jeff, and Maria. They didn't see her. She thought. No, she couldn't stop and say something. That would be wrong. Even though it was her best friend, and her boyfriend. She was conflicted. She decided to walk over and say something.

"Hey guys." She sat down next to Matty. She didn't know what to say, she thought it was stupid for her to sit. "What's up? You all seem… Worried, or something. Especially you, Maria."

"It's nothing, Eve." Matt stated. He knew it was, he didn't want Eve to find out. But he had a gut feeling Maria was going to blurt her big fat mouth. She was known for that. He didn't understand why Jeff was still dating her. He shrugged. "What have you been up too, babe?" He felt like shit.

"Nothing really. Where were you last night? I kept trying to call you…" Eve was really afraid of the answer.

"Oh, um…" Matt was stuttering. Eve knew he was lying. "I was at the house… relaxing in my hot tub. I left my phone on my bed. I'm sorry." Matt was trying to not sound guilty, but he did. Maria coughed, and gave Matt a death glare. Eve didn't realize this.

"Oh, alright. Matty. I just thought something had happened, I got kinda worried. I thought Lori had kidnapped you, or something!" Eve tried to shrug off Matt's lie… With a little joke, it didn't seem to be working. "I was just worried." She repeated herself, shit.

"WELL!" Maria exclaimed. "This was well, an awkward situation. Matt's ly-" Maria was cut off when Jeff put a hand over her mouth, and whispered. "Shut up, Maria." Maria gave him a death stare, similar to the one she gave Matt earlier. Eve was confused. She got up.

"Maria? Can I talk to you? Please. Alone." Eve turned to Maria, and asked. Maria got up, and followed her into the bathroom. "Maria, what the hell were you talking about out there?"

"Um.. Erm… I can't tell you that, Eve. I promised Jeff." Maria stated, apologetically.

"I don't give a shit! I know Matt was lying. Now tell me what the fuck is going on!" Eve screamed in Maria's face. "I need to know. Now!"

"I can't tell you, Eve! I love Jeff, and he told me not too!" Maria was getting mad. Eve never yells. Eve ran out of the bathroom, and out the door. Maria came back, and sat next to Jeff. "Chill. I didn't tell her. Your going to have too, she's suspicious."

"Fuck! She can not know! Maria, you don't understand." Matt said, not realizing what he said.

"I wouldn't understand!? ME!? Do you not remember me catching Jeff sucking off Adam Copeland!?" Maria was about to call Eve, but stopped. Jeff fell silent, embarrassed.

"Maria, that's a whole different story. And you know it! Jeff was curious; I knew what I was doing!" Matt knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Matt… Shut the fuck up, man. I wasn't curious! I knew what I was doing." Jeff did know what he was doing, and he didn't regret it. He loved Adam, and Maria. He just chose Maria.

"Seriously, Matt. He's with me, now!" Maria was mad; she didn't want Jeff to say what he did.

Xxx

Eve was pissed. She can't believe that Maria didn't tell her, and that Matt didn't even chase after her! She decided to text Matt, "What happened last night? I know your lying." She got no response. Matt had gotten it, and he couldn't lie to her anymore. Maybe it would all go away if he just ignored her for a little while. Yeah, that's it. Wrongo, Matt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Rate and Review! **

**Yeah, I know.. What the hell?! Jeff cheated with Maria… Yeah, not happening. SORRY! **


End file.
